<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Church of Father Sonic by DrugFueled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320689">The First Church of Father Sonic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrugFueled/pseuds/DrugFueled'>DrugFueled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrugFueled/pseuds/DrugFueled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic has Had a Change of heart as to how he fights baddies. He now considers God to be their only salvation, but his means are a little more than unconventional...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miles "Tails" Prower/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Church of Father Sonic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started as a regular day. Like any other, Sonic was saving Amy from another of EggMan’s mechanical menaces with a spin dash to the rescue.</p><p>Sonic jumped through the air, landing on the cockpit of the machine, and proceeded to taunt him through the glass by teabag with his enlarged spider veined blue balls. As they press against the glass dome leaving an imprint of his grossly enlarged veins, While this is happening the glass he has sat on spreads his hedgehog ass cheeks that reveal his equally horrifying cantaloupe-sized anus in desperate need of Preparation H.</p><p>“Smash that fucker!” Eggman shouted in revulsion. The pilot pressed a bright yellow button and the machine they were flying in loosed a large, prickly limb.</p><p>“What a dildo, Eggman!” Sonic shouted as the phallus moved in to crush him. The blue hedgehog smirked as he took advantage of the filthy flesh he had pressed into the windshield of the ship.</p><p>The smegma that coated his filthy ass balls, along with the nastiness that covered his furry, blue fruitloop that came from a lack of showers, made him grease over. Sonic cackled as Eggman gave a shrill scream.</p><p>“Move!” He shouted at the pilot as the arm crashed clean through the window. The pilot had tried to stand up and ended up impaled by his pelvis. We’ll pretend that he was in a coma, just to keep the snuff fetishists out.</p><p>“Alright.” Sonic, having dealt with the problem, maneuvered through the ship with a wide grin. It disappeared as soon as he spotted the person he was saving.</p><p>“Sonic!” Amy had gotten plastic surgery recently and, well… when she hugged him in relief, Sonic was smothered by the sensation of her great divide still pressed up against his breath holes. The lack of airflow… it was all he could do to push her off. He struggled for all of two minutes as the ship intercom shouted the same thing:</p><p>“Warning! Warning! Crashlanding eminent!”</p><p>“Amy…” Sonic said, his voice was hoarse. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and he was breathing hard. “Get your fat titties in my arms, there is something I gotta tell you.</p><p>“I… Sonic…” Amy tried to fit but her surgery had made her chesticles so large that Sonic couldn’t wrap his arms around her. Fucking stubby arms.</p><p>“Amy, I’ll say this now, right before you die.”</p><p>“What—?”</p><p>“It’s not you, it’s me.”</p><p>“Sonic!” She shrieked.</p><p>“I have craved dick since that one movie came out.” Amy tried hard to cling to him. “Do not hug me, do not cling to me. I’ve been like this since I’ve watched Shadow: The Dark Cock Rises! I can never love a pussy again!”</p><p>“Please don’t…”</p><p>“What I’m saying is… I hope you can understand and that there are no hard feelings between us. Don’t call me, bye!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a random idea I had in my head for a year in the making. I have never written a story before so I just decided what the heck. There will be more to come soon, But for now, I leave you this sneak peek.</p><p>   Sonic: Hey, Tails! have you ever felt the warm embrace of a Brazilian Thunder Clap?</p><p>Stay tuned to finder out what that is...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>